The Nuclear Age: A Snork Version Of Fallout II
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: Snorkland is back after a Nuclear Holocaust and AllStar Seaworthy has a destiny with it's fate. As he meets up with old friends and enemies he makes new ones, then found himself in an unwanted position. What will happened to New Snorkland? Character POV.
1. Ch 1: Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

War

War never changes...

It's been 134 years since my life has change forever and another 30 years on trying to adapt to this new world, in together that's 164 years. I spent most of that time in a coma, I didn't know how I managed to survive nor didn't I expect to see my "old" friends and family members still alive after two centuries.

Life here is difficult at best, I live with amidst my relatives in a clan 40 kilometers south of what's left of Snorkland. We all live in a isolated community in what is called the Seaworthy Nuclear Power Plant, it's 300 square meters long and since the average snork is 7 centimeters that is extremely massive. The nuclear power plant is by far the most technologically advanced facility in the deep blue sea, and it's a reminder on what ended snork society down here.

As the human race was busy destroying each other from above, they unleashed their mightiest weapons upon us. My son and daughter, Radio and Berry who happened to call themselves the Seaworthy Twins (long story on how they came to be), saved Snorkland from most of the bombs using their highly advanced technology. Three nukes got through but didn't actually hit Snorkland itself, it was just the dissolution of law and order that ended the snork utopia.

Awhile this was all going on, I blacked out.

During those 164 years, my son and his twin sister saved all my friends and family members by taking them under his wing. 7 generations of inbreeding lead to the clan that every snork knows and love today, even my pet octopus Occy lived this long. Even though I have lots of new friends, a former friend wants me dead. Ghoulification made Wellington Wetworth Junior and William Wetworth lived this long, Junior managed to round up some family members and started his own "Wetworth Clan."

We stopped them by dropping Radio's version of the nuclear bomb on top of them, ironically that's what ended snork society. However we didn't kill him, we just thrown a giant sea monkey wrench into their works. Then Junior went silent for awhile...

As he remained quiet, we celebrated our victory back home for a short while. That phrase, "The twins always wins," refuses to leave my head. Seems funny that Berry did next to nothing on any physical work, nor did I even seen her. She always stays indoors and helps Radio work out the math to whatever, after a week from that eventful event was when she revealed herself.

To give you a sense on what Radio and Berry look, both of their skins are green. Radio has similar looks to me as Berry had a auburn shag hairstyle. Just like my friends and family members, they look extremely young despite their actual age. Which is above 110 years.

In fact, all of the Seaworthy generations that were born in the past 164 years are in fact still alive thanks to the twins extending their lifespan. Don't be deceived if you look at them, they're also cybernetic organisms thanks to android technology and other stuff I can't seems to figure out. If it wasn't for Radio to steal seminal fluid samples from me before hand, all those snorks wouldn't be yellow and they wouldn't be related to me. Radio and Berry hadn't biologically reproduced, but in a sense did since they created lots and lots of robots with their own two hands.

Radio and Berry was always gambling with their lives on dangerous situations, like the atomic bomb he had his scientist built. Gambling seems to be his favorite activity, I did not know this fact at the time. It was right after they supposing died...

I did not know how they died, I just suddenly found out about it right after the Seaworthy Clan started reclaiming Snorkland. I was sad, but "my" descendents felt even worse. I never seen snorks this horribly distraught before, truth is Radio and Berry made our lives possible and possibly saved the snork race.

It was sad to see them go, they were always smiling, always cheerful, old age failed to calm down all that energy they're releasing. They were perfectly fine and healthy the day before they died, I wondered what went wrong that caused their unexpecting deaths. Of course they were old like everyone else but what hurts is that they died before me and my parents, and to make things even worse is that 50% of my descendents happened to be children.

Their caskets were open as their bodies laid there, they appear to be sleeping with their mouths open rather than being dead. Gizmo Seaworthy, his android son slash my grandson, was going over the will they left behind. The note was written by Radio and Berry together, it was heartbreaking to listen to his last words. It's when he reaches the last part where things turn to the unexpected, "P.S." said Gizmo out loud as he reads the last part of the will, "I hope our corpses explode in your faces, cause that would be awesome."

As if on cue, the twins bodies exploded. Splattering their internal organs, flesh, and fecal matter everywhere and onto the crowd. Everyone just remained silent as Gizmo just stood their with his eyes bulging out with surprise, "P.S.S." he continued reading, "If our corpses explode, then we shouldn't have ate octopus eggs before we died because they're so gassy."

The children burst out laughing, along with their parents, grandparents, and great-grandparents, one moment they were horribly distraught and the next they were filled with joy. The twins always been a clown fish, they like to make everyone happy and sometimes frustrated. My friends hadn't caught on with their last prank, but Dimmy and SmallStar were laughing their snorks off.

Something caught my eye on what's left of the twin's bodies, both Radio and Berry's skulls appeared to be cut open and there appears to be nothing inside. I pointed out the problem and everyone grabbed attention at the twins skulls, not only their brains were gone but also their eyes as well. There was no way for anyone to steal their brains and eyes without causing damage to the skull, yet it remained intact.

It doesn't appear an amateur has done it either, the way the skull caps explains that this job was done by an expert. The twins don't seem to want anyone having their brains, and so it remains a mystery on where they went for 30 years. After the twins died, me, my sister, my parents and my old friends and their family left the Seaworthy Power Plant and head back to Snorkland which is being repaired. We found our lives restored after we moved back in to our old residences, but it didn't feel the same.

New Snorkland as Snorkland is now called had a major difference than before, it solves most problems by gambling. These large casinos soon sprang up into business in Downtown Snorkland, such as the famous casinos: Outback Rodeo, Wetworth's Hall, Atomic Snorkler, and Tetris 86. I have never been there myself since I soon picked up a new job I was just about to start, I got a job as a courier.

I know what you're thinking, I should be a scientist or something. But everything reminds me of my two children, Radio and Berry. I just have to get away from it all because the memories are too painful to handle. So for the next 30 years I've been doing courier work for the Snorkland Express on moving packages around, I soon spend the free time helping out with my Uncle Gallio who happens to have been turned into a ghoul just like my Uncle Strangesnork and my rival friend Junior.

Turns out Junior runs the Wetworth's Hall casino, not a surprise since most of his remaining family members pledged loyalty to the Seaworthy Family. Even though now my family is leaderless,they still remained organized somehow and maintain our system. Being a courier really helps on getting the much needed exercise since I've been in a coma for 134 years and couriers deliver packages on foot for most of the time, I mostly walked for my legs sake.

It was when I decided to use a car to carry this particular package, and it seemed very strange and suspicious. Something about a poker chip that's made out of platinum, it was supposed to be delivered to the Tetris 86 casino and I happened to know where it is. I happened to retrieve the Platinum Chip in the Seaworthy Nuclear Power Plant and drove a car towards New Snorkland, unfortunately I haven't completed the journey.

These orange snorks came out of nowhere on cars and stopped me, then they got out of their car and grabbed a hold of me before I could react. They happened to overpower me as they dragged me to the top of a hill that overlooks New Snorkland and tied my hands and legs, the snorks that are taking me captive appeared very dirty and were only wearing shorts. However, the snork leading them turns out to be a familiar friend.

It was Junior, his hat and clothes looked the same as in his youth despite being turned into a ghoul – which made most of his skin fall off, revealing the red muscle from underneath. He wanted the package I was delivering, and he was going to take it by force. "You made your last delivery AllWet," he said as he pulls out a small pistol, "But hey, life is hard. We all have our beginnings, and our ends."

That's when I began to regret sparing his life when he aims the gun at me and fired a bullet into my head, I felt my blood gush out of my skull before I hit the ocean floor. And then I slowly past out.

I managed to survive, and this is my story what I did after that near death sentence.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Ch 2: Ain't That A Kick In The Head

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

When I woke up, I found myself in a familiar place. When I sat up, a hand touch my chest preventing me from rising up to fast. "Careful now," said a familiar voice, I turned my head and saw that it was Uncle Gallio. Luckily his ghoulified form only changed his skin and nothing else, thankfully I'm used to seeing exposed muscle by now.

"Uncle Gallio?" I asked, "How long have I been out and how did I get here?"

"Gizmo brought you into my lab," said Uncle Gallio, "He's been sticking around for three days awhile you were out cold, he told me you were shot in the head by Junior."

"Junior," I said, "He took something from me and then left me for dead."

A sharp headache racked my head and I groaned, Uncle Gallio handed me an icepack and I placed it on my throbbing skull. "Ahhh!" I groaned.

"Oh if only Radio were here," said Uncle Gallio, "He does a better job at medicine than me, always fills you with hope through his humor."

"Oh no," I said, "Don't mention him, that's why I took the courier job so I could avoid hearing conversations about him."

"I know AllStar," said Uncle Gallio, "If it wasn't for him, I would have been dead myself."

"Please don't!" I pout, "I don't wanna hear about him!"

"Are you sure you okay AllStar?" asked Uncle Gallio, "I guess some parts of your brain must be damaged."

"Junior shot me in the Frontal part of my skull," I said, "It must have caused some damage to my emotions."

"Well at least you weren't heavily brain damaged," said Uncle Gallio, "That would have been a nightmare for everyone."

I removed the ice pack and sat it on the foot of the bed, "I need to head back home right away Uncle Gallio," I told him, "I need to collect my thoughts so I could come up with a plan."

"Okay AllStar," said Uncle Gallio, "I'll see you soon, be careful now."

New Snorkland had expanded once it was re-inhabited by snork wastelanders, so there was a road leading to local apartments and small businesses just a couple of meters away. Just as I swam outside of Uncle Gallio's lab, Gizmo showed up out of nowhere and stopped me. "Hey there grandpa," he said, "Are you okay?"

"Things are fine gizmo," I said, "I'm feeling alright now."

"You want me to escort you home?" he asked, "Some parts of New Snorkland aren't safe you know, especially around this area."

"Thanks Gizmo," I said, "I sure appreciate it."

"Don't mention it AllStar."

We managed to travel across New Snorkland back home, I looked up and saw green hexagonal shapes circling the city. It was the protective force-field down that enclose New Snorkland that protects it from the outside. Even after Snorkland is re-inhabited, there were about 75 snork settlements down south in the Outback. The Outback is the backcountry, it's where the Seaworthy Nuclear Steam Plant is located.

The same technology that kept the Nuclear Steam Plant safe also encases New Snorkland to protect it from the Snork Raiders that occasionally attack it's walls, of course some parts of New Snorkland isn't safe as outside because a majority of snorks are part of the lower class. Living in recently built tenement buildings, they are overcrowded on a daily bases and only common sense holds some law and order.

Some parts of New Snorkland never recovered as they lie abandoned, not much activity thrives there anyway. Around where I live, things are a little better due to a neighborhood watch that keeps an eye on the area. The place bustling with the most activity is in Downtown Snorkland where there's lots of neon lights and fun going there, all thanks to those major casinos.

Luckily for the poor, there are a few casinos that seem to provide some what of help. Even though the selling of Reefberry Alcohol makes things worse but provides antiseptic for the Snorkland Red Cross, there aren't much going on around my area but the old Wetworth's home had been turned into a casino by my friends since Junior and Willie never moved back in. Named it the Snork casino.

Even though the old gang never sells alcohol, they sell fast food and soda beverages instead awhile maintaining a few tables for gambling games. Since it's the only casino in our area, they've been making a lot of money.

Speaking of money, we never use the pearl currency anymore. After the collapse of Snorkland, pearls became worthless after the bank went to broke before being abandoned. Now we use simple bottle caps, which worth more and even has neatly engraved numbers on the bottle caps to provide easy handling. I've gotten used to the caps currency, it turns out to be more convenient for me. Guess the switch is well worth it.

Once I arrived back home, Gizmo said he's going to come check up on me tomorrow. I told him okay and he swam off, such an android that makes good use of his time. I unlock my front door and stepped inside, the sound of the door shutting behind me attracted Occy. About 20 years ago, Occy suffered a severe accident that nearly killed him. Gizmo managed to restore him by doing modifications to his body, turning him into a cyborg – a cyberpus as he called it.

With a transparent brain case with three robotic tentacles attached on top of it, he looks like he came out of a science fiction film. He came swimming towards me in joy and jumped up at top of me, as he proceed to lick me my parents came to the room and surprised to see me home.

"AllStar!" cried my mom.

"We were worried!" cried my dad as Occy gets off of me.

As I get back onto my feet, my mom places her hand on my head and tilts it so she could see what's on it. "Oh my," she cried, "What happened?"

Turns out it was a scar, Uncle Gallio stitched it close after he removed the bits of lead out of it. I didn't know there was a scar but I wasn't surprised when my mom noticed it. "Junior," said AllStar, "He tried to kill me awhile I was making one of my deliveries, and he took the Platinum Chip I was suppose to deliver to the Tetris 86."

"He tried to kill you for a chip made out of platinum!" asked my dad.

"I need to get it back dad," I said, "Right now I need to figure out of a plan to get it back."

"Oh let it go AllStar," said my mom, "It isn't worth your life, you would end up like Radio and Berry."

I stared at her in disbelief, probably in grief. I don't know how you describe it, but that is something I don't wanna hear. "Oh AllStar I forgot," she said.

Without saying a word, I turned around opened the door, and left. Occy came swimming outside before I slammed it behind me, "Now look what you done," I heard my dad's muffled voice, "He's still emotional about our grandchildrens' death, even after all these years honey."

Me and Occy swam towards the Snork casino, that's where my friends usually spend their time. Occy was cooing at me for some reason, but I couldn't understand octopus language. When I arrived at the Snork casino, I opened the door and stepped inside.

The place wasn't too busy today, an average snork here and there. The whole place seemed huge before we took it over, since we did a little remodeling by converting the entire 1st floor into one major hub with support beams holding up the second floor. Casey was at the bar when she saw me came in, the look on her face tells me that she noticed the scar on my head.

"AllStar," she said as she puts down a glass mug and swam to me, "What happened to your head."

"Junior," I said.

"He did this to you?" she asked as she takes a close look at the scar."

"Yup," I said, "Took a Platinum Chip I was delivering to the Tetris 86 and I need a plan to get it back."

"Oh AllStar," said Casey, "You should let it go, you nearly died."

"That's what my mom said when she compared my near death to the twins," I said, "And now I'm here and I feel worse than before. It's not about the chip Casey, it's what Junior did to me."

"Oh Junior," snapped Casey, "We'll get him some day."

"No Casey, I could forgive Junior for this its the brain damage which got me upset." said AllStar, "How can I explain it in a way you can understand, I'm not upset about Junior shooting my brains out. I'm still upset about Radio and Berry's untimely death, the damage Junior did to my Frontal lobe amplified the grief. Get what I'm saying?"

"Oh so the brain damage made you hard-headed," said a voice.

It was Dimmy and Daffney who just came downstairs, they seemed to be eavesdropping on the conversation. "You've always been funny Dimmy," said AllStar, "But your close, it made me hot-headed."

"How could you tell?" asked Daffney.

"I stormed out of my own home after my parents mentioned Radio and Berry," I said, "What I need to do now is find a way to get that Platinum Chip back."

"Why is a chip made out of Platinum important for you?" asked Casey.

"I'm finishing what I started," said AllStar, "There's probably something going on that's revolved around that chip, the Tetris 86 might know a thing or two about it once I finally get it back."

"Why not you take a seat awhile we discuss this," said Dimmy, "I'll go get the drinks awhile Tooter plays something good on the radio."

"Thanks Dimmy," I said, "I needed that."

We took a seat at a table as Dimmy brings in Snork Cola as Tooter showed up and turned on the radio, the radio happens to be broadcasting at that time. "It is the 30 year anniversary of the Seaworthy's Twins passing," said the snork DJ on the radio, why won't my torment end? I told Tooter not to change the channel, cause something interesting was also on.

"Even though their bodies exploding is very hilarious," continued the snork DJ, "The most unusual treasure taken from the twins is their brains, as Radio and Berry Seaworthy, son and daughter of war hero and celebrity AllStar Seaworthy, was known to be the smartest snorks in the world with an IQ of 310. It's been rumored that the brains were stolen by a spy from various wasteland factions such as the Wetworth Clan, but the brains hadn't turned up anywhere."

"Said to have been valued at priceless, the Seaworthy Twin's brains are at most the most prized lost treasure in the world. Though there were rumors that the brains inside a cryogenic tanks at the Tetris 86 were rumored to be the brains itself, it is by far highly impossible since brain matter rots very quickly and bio-med gel is difficult to obtain. What is true is that these brains are alive and are aware of their surroundings, if only they could tell who there true identity is."

The brains that the DJ mentioned about were discovered in the Tetris 86 inside a glass tube filled with bio-gel, I had been in the Tetris 86 before and I have seen the brains myself. The brains were average-size and they have eyes attached to them. There were cables attached to the two brains via their brain stem and smaller wires attached to many parts of the brain's lobes.

There were also a cable attaching the two brains together, everyone wonders if they communicate to each other or even use each others eyes. One of the brains had a bow attached to it, a small green bow, probably indicating that brain is female. The supposing male brain stared at me awhile I stared back directly into his eyes, I could tell what he's feeling. The brain looks like it's sad, it looks like it's crying.

Everyone in the room noticed this and wondered what was wrong with the brains as they appear to be crying, the female brain turned itself and stared at me as well. It also appeared to be crying, I must have hurt their feelings somehow.

I could never forget that moment, it's probably because those eyes look strangely familiar. Casey snapped me out of my flashback and brought me back to reality, the radio is now playing music. Ironically Radio and Berry's favorite song: Korobeiniki. It's sometimes played in piano, rock, pop, and techno versions and they never contained any lyrics. I first heard that song on the Snork Tetris game Radio made before the world ended.

"Their favorite song," I said as Dimmy handed me a Snork Cola, I opened the bottle and took a swig, "You know Casey? Everytime I see Berry, she reminds me of you."

"You already told me that," claimed Casey.

"When did I told you, I can't remember."

"About 164 years ago."

"Back when we're young," I said, "Toast to Radio and Berry for their life-extending technology, if only they could fix our skins."

Indeed, our skins look old despite not losing it's color from age. Even though the super-centenarian snorks, including me and my loved ones, are cybernetic organisms thanks to nanotechnology, the twins never quite solved the skin problem. Liver spots pop-mark our skins like a rash, it tells anyone that we're older than 110 years old. Me and my friends are 180 years old and we can live up to another 205 years.

I only wish life was faster than Radio and Berry's lives, at least I have some loved ones that I still care about. But at the time, I didn't think that was enough.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Ch 3: Oh Brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

I pretty much stayed there the entire day, just chilling with my friends. We played snork poker for awhile until it started to become dark out, I called it a night and me and Occy left. When we got home, my parents were asleep. I simply crawled into bed as Occy crawls up to my side, I slept hard – really hard.

When morning arouse I got a rude awakening, a loud horn rang through my bedroom and I jumped up to see Gizmo sitting at the foot of my bed, with a snork horn in his hand. The purple-android snork can be annoying sometimes, and since he's wearing brown overalls and he smells like garbage he must have came back from work at the Snorkland Recycling Plant.

"Morning grandpa," he said with a cheer in his voice, he's acting just like Radio as far as I could tell.

"How did you get in here?" I asked as I sat up on the foot of my bed, Occy was still sleeping soundly despite all that noise.

"I picked the lock on your front door," said Gizmo, "I would get in even though you install more complicated locks on that door."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 8:30 and great-grandpa is at work," said Gizmo, "Great-grandma is out visiting SmallStar so that leaves you and me today."

"So where do you work in the morning?" I asked.

"The Tetris 86," said Gizmo, "I work there in the morning because the casino is built in Radio and Berry's memory."

"Can I go one day without his name?"

"He's my dad grandpa."

"And I'm his dad."

"Well anyway, the Tetris 86 is going to be waiting for that Platinum Chip and I happened to know where it is."

"Where?"

"Wetworth's Hall casino."

I was just about to get up out of bed when Gizmo stop me, "Your going to need some protection if your going to confront Junior on his own grounds."

"What kind of protection?" I asked.

"Well they won't be letting Occy in," said Gizmo, "So I manage to get you something."

Gizmo pulled out a really thin gun, it has a thin round barrel and handle making it was pretty small. "I've heard of someone sneaking in a pistol into a casino once," said Gizmo, "That was a near impossible feat but this is jeasy enough for you to get it inside."

"Thanks," I said as I took the gun and extra ammo, "I just hope I don't have to use it."

"If you wanna kill Junior," said Gizmo, "Shoot him in the cerebellum, located in the lower back of his head."

"I don't wanna kill him."

"But you might wanna kill his bodyguards if they suspect foul play is in their midst, I'll be waiting in the Tetris 86 if your done." said Gizmo, "Me, SNIP and SNAP might provide some help, but your on your own until you get that Platinum Chip back."

"Okay Gizmo," I said, "Thanks for all the help."

"It's been a pleasure grandpa," said Gizmo.

Gizmo works at the Tetris 86 as a security guard, he gets a lot of pay for guarding the two famous brains inside the casino. He said on the first time on the job, the brains looked at him with sorry eyes. He said they look like they were crying, and their eyes were familiar. He also said that the brains seem happy to see him every time he guards them, I don't know how but he could tell.

Me and Occy head for Downtown Snorkland, or simply Downtown as they call it. When I arrived in Downtown, the place still awes me every time I go there. Lots of neon lights pointing to bars, hotels, and casinos, or all three to the same building. The Wetworth's Hall casino had Junior's pre-apocalypse face on pretty much everything, I guess he hadn't accepted his fate yet.

When I stepped into the building, I was at the counters and saw a Wetworth Thug approaching me. "Standard policy," he said, "We'll need to search you for weapons."

"Search me baby," I told him as I held out my arms into 180 degrees.

The Wetworth Thug pat me down for weapons as Occy simply sat by and watched, "Alright," said the thug, "You can go on in."

Thankfully he didn't find the gun, holdout weapons are so easy to hide these day. I looked around and saw the Wetworth's Hall floor manager, and it looks like an old friend of mine. The orange snork had 3 snorks instead of one, his skin was pop-marked with black dots and he was wearing nice clothing. He also had a mustache similar to my dads, I guess the radiation hadn't changed him much.

He used to work with the Seaworthy Twins before the apocalypse. 20 years after the apocalypse, he sided with Junior in the infamous Wetworth Clan since he is a Wetworth after all. No one saw him as a traitor and he remained good friends with Radio and Berry during our family's wars, what's left of the Wetworth Clan now resides here and Billy Bob still works with Junior 30 years after we defeated them.

"AllWet?" he asked once he saw me approach, "It's been awhile."

"I'm looking for Junior," I said, "Where is he?"

"The boss?" he asked, "You should as Willie about that."

"So where's Willie?"

"In the bar, he usually spends his time there."

"Thanks for the information."

"Anything for you."

I guess Junior never really told anyone about what he did to me, wise choice since some of his closest advisors, such as Billy Bob, are friends of mine. That also includes Willie, and the bar area was easy to find after passing through a maze of slot machines and poker tables. I found him sitting in a booth, his ghoulified form had limited his development. He's now twice as big from his pre-apocalypse size and appears to be still wearing the familiar clothes he usually wears.

Willie was sleeping in the booth and had no bodyguards near him, so I simply sat across the table from him. "Willie?" I asked.

Willie shot up and rubbed his eyes, he doesn't seemed to mind his exposed muscles despite being ghoulified from a young age. "AllStar?" he asked, "I missed seeing you."

"I missed seeing you too Willie," I said.

"What happened to your head?" asked Willie.

"I got shot."

"By who?"

"Your brother."

"What!"

"I guess he never tells you what he's up to," I said.

"He really shot you!" he asked, his eyes were full of surprise.

"And left me for dead," I said, "He took something from me, something important. You heard of anything about a Platinum Chip?"

"Yeah he did come to me a few days ago mentioning about a chip made of Platinum," I said, "He left in a hurry soon afterwards, said he's going to go find Dr. Strangesnork."

"Strangesnork?" I asked.

"I don't know why," he said, "He never tells me why he's doing stuff, are you sure you okay?"

"No," I said, "Never okay ever since my twin children died."

"I liked Radio," he said, "I always liked him, Berry of course is very funny thanks to her toilet humor."

"Of course," I said, "I'll be seeing you soon Willie."

"Bye AllStar," he said, "If you find my brother, tell him to come back home real soon. He hasn't been back for three days."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Ch 4: Big Mutant Sea Urchin Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Looks like I have a road trip on my hands, of course a trip outside of New Snorkland isn't new. The last known location of Uncle Strangesnork is not that far from the Outback, I think I've been there before. Me and Occy managed to rent a car and head off outside of New Snorkland, I only hope the Snork Raiders won't kill us.

Thankfully, I hadn't seen any Snork Raiders on the main roads leading out of Snorkland. I soon managed to find Strangesnork's mysterious looking lab, it's that easy to spot. I parked the car out of sight and swam towards the lab, and I peaked through the window.

Uncle Strangesnork isn't home, his cat Finneus is no where to be found either. They must be out on an errand or something, I don't wanna find out when they come back. Of course, there might be a journal somewhere that could tell where he's going.

I swam inside and began to look around, it looks like a bomb gone off. The whole place showed signs of a struggle that took place, Uncle Strangesnork had a calender that he occasionally marks off the days that pasts by. The calender appears not to be marked in the past three days, indicating that Uncle Strangesnork might have been kidnapped.

Looking closely, I began to see some blood splatters. Thanks to Radio enhancing my perception, I soon spot what appears to be hair. But this isn't ordinary hair, it had a green color to it. I picked it off the ground and examined it closely, I smelled it and tasted it. It smelled horrible and it tasted awful, I soon realized that this is Sea Urchin hair. Only one name came to mind.

"Bigweed," I muttered as I crushed the wad of hair in my hand, "What else did you leave behind?"

I soon noticed sheets of paper on Uncle Strangesnork's desk, I picked one up and read it carefully. It was full of information about the Platinum Chip, I think I'm onto something. I gathered all of the notes off the desk and placed them inside my backpack, careful not to crumple them. Of course their was no sign of the Platinum Chip itself but I have a hunch that Bigweed might be responsible in plotting my demise.

I sat down and thought hard on where would Bigweed be, his usual MO is a medieval style castle. Mental calculations suggest that there's a high chance that Bigweed is using my family's technology, probably some of Strangesnork and the twins designs. I pulled out a map of the entire region and unfolded it, I managed to locate my exact location on the map. Not surprisingly far from Snorkland since Uncle Strangesnork had a desire to take it over, well once had that desire.

Staring at the map, I soon spot an area with the least population of snorks. Since I know Bigweed well, I calculated that the best location would be around a barren coral reef full of algae. I calculated that the barren coral reef would might have a chance, just a chance, to have Bigweed's base there. It's a gamble, but it's better than nothing.

Since the trail is cold, there's no way Occy could be able to sniff out a scent trail. That's why this close investigation is necessary, even though I'm gambling with the chance on not finding him there.

The drive over to that barren coral reef is creepy because I saw no other signs of life out here, then I noticed something unusual. A crater, probably three kilometers wide, it scared me to the point that I would turn back and head back home. It was the crater created by one of the three nuclear bombs that caused Snorkland's downfall, their isn't very much but I think I managed to see what appears to be a base over the ridge.

I slowed the car down to get a better look, indeed it appears to be a rock. A large rock, probably 5 meters long. It was crawling with what looked like Sea Urchins, some are hairless. I must be at the right place.

Parking the car, I set up shop on a coral reef overlooking the base. Me and Occy sat there watching with binoculars, just watching the guards as they stand there in their pose. The guards were armed with powerful miniature torpedo firearms. Getting shot by one of them would blow chunks of my flesh right off my body, I seen what it's like after all.

Of course sitting there and staring at the base was boring, the thought of getting caught kept my mind sharp. I basically sat there for hours until the sun sets, by then I was ready to infiltrate the base. It was basically suicide, but I have to get that Platinum Chip.

Occy stayed behind me as I swam around the base and penetrated it's blind spot, a small hole for which I could squeeze through. It was tight, really tight. Occy may have no problem with tight squeezes but for me it's a bit difficult. After a hundred years wearing down on my frame, I became lean and agile. Like a seaworm, I squeeze my way into the base. And I'm in.

I popped out of a vent and fell into a hall from the ceiling, it was easy since I'm underwater. By the time I get up to my feet, the lights turned off and I was in pitch blackness. Then it turned back on, revealing a few sea urchin guards aiming their rifles at me. How come I hadn't seen this either, I placed my hands on the back of my head without saying a word.

"You're lucky we didn't kill you," said one of the guards, "Our master wanted to see you?"

"Bigweed?" I asked.

"So you know him," said the guard, "Your his friend or something?"

"Sort of."

"Then why did you sneak in here?"

"The guards outside look like they shoot whatever moves out there."

"All the intruders say that, right before we shoot them."

I gulped, they grabbed the back of my shirt and pushed me down the hall. Occy was wise not to do anything, he always follow my lead.

The guards took me through a maze through the base and into the central hub, a room a couple square meters large with this strange fungus growing. The fungus appears to be breathing, alive like an animal. It creeps me out more than I ever imagined, more than the sea urchin guards themselves. We approach a pyramid where all the fungus appear to be spilling out of a small building on top of it, I climbed the stairs of the pyramid and the guards stay back as me and Occy approached the room.

There was this supercomputer attached to a blob of hair and octopus tentacles, it appears very gross and frightening. It had a speaker and a microphone attached to the mutated blob of green furry flesh, and a security camera that appears to be zooming in. "Do you know who I am?" asked the cyborg monster through it's speaker.

"I know that is you Bigweed," I said, "It takes lots of brains to figure out how to track you down from just a single strand of sea urchin hair from one of your lackeys."

"Your smarter now," said Bigweed, "More smarter I mean, why are you here anyway?"

"I came for Junior," I said, "He took something from me, a Platinum Chip."

"Aw, the Platinum Chip." said Bigweed, "I've been analyzing the thing for a while, it contains a library of encrypted information. The Tetris 86 is hiding something, in plain sight.

"Where's the chip Bigweed?" I asked.

"It's right here," said Bigweed as he pulls out the Platinum Chip out of his blob form, I could read the Tetris 86 logo off of it as he sucks it back into his body, "Junior and Strangesnork came in here looking for a deal on taking over New Snorkland, of course they forgotten I don't help snorks."

"You helped me," I said.

"Against my will," said Bigweed.

"Well where is Strangesnork and Junior now?" I asked.

"In a prison cell in the next room," said Bigweed, "You can go see them if you want. But if you want the Platinum Chip back, you have to do something for me."

"Like what? I asked.

"The generator room has a snork ghoul inside it," said Bigweed, "Unlike other snork ghouls, his body glows like a furnace. He emits a stream of radiation from his body and can unleash a cannon load on command, here's what I need you to do. I need you to go into that Generator Room and deal with the glowing one, then reactivated the generator. Simple enough?"

"I'll do it," I said, "But I'll need a blunt object first."

Bigweed spits out a Crowbar from his blob body and it clattered onto the floor and landed near my feet, I picked it up and examined it. The crowbar looked very new.

"Just get rid of the ghoul," said Bigweed, "I don't care how but just get rid of him, okay?"

"How on earth did a ghoul got into such a fortified facility anyway?" I asked.

"Uh, I let it in by mistake." said Bigweed, "Just his very appearance caught my eye and I let him in. Once he's in, he put up a snork of a fight before barricading himself in the generator room. This happened last night."

"I'll deal with the ghoul now," I said.

"You best take your time," said Bigweed, "Ghouls cause more trouble than their appearance."

"Strangesnork is a ghoul you know that?"

"I know, but ghouls that glow or hd lost their sanity is the ones you should be worried about."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Ch 5: Ghoul Problems

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

I'm not sure why I'm trusting Bigweed, nor did I know why I'm so interested in that Platinum Chip. The chip means something to me, something special. This was going through my mind as I left the room and walked down a hall towards the generator room, which a sea urchin leading the way. Probably I'm so interested in that chip is because the Tetris 86 was built in memory of Radio and Berry.

They always love playing Tetris, can't get enough of it. They created their own version of Tetris called "Snork Tetris," I have no idea how on earth did Radio managed to get a hold of the original copy. He said it came from, "the world's largest continent."

It became really popular in Snorkland, even Occy seemed to love the game. Including me. Why build a casino based on Tetris is beyond me, of course the casino is a place to gamble money but it also house some arcade versions of Tetris.

The song "Korobeiniki," is Radio and Berry's favorite song. Even though it has no lyrics, they sang it by whistling it. It's one of those songs that is continuous, it never seem to end. Even though the song didn't appear on the first Snork Tetris games, Radio had been whistling it ever since he unveiled Snork Tetris. He called it Korobeiniki when I asked him what he was singing, but all that was before the apocalypse.

I hadn't heard the song for a century and a half already, but I have a feeling I would hear it again.

Me and Occy approaches the Generator room and the sea urchin stepped back, I opened the door and noticed it was dark. I stepped through as Occy follows closely behind, then the door slammed behind me and everything went pitch black. It was an eerie silence, I felt Occy's tentacles holding onto my legs. "Hello," I called out, "Any ghouls in here?"

"Yes," I heard a voice say, that voice sounded familiar.

"Show yourself," I demanded.

The ghoul soon revealed by stepping out from behind some machinery, his skin glows a bright florescent green illuminating the room. I could see his exposed muscles perfectly since he was only wearing a loincloth, then I noticed something familiar. Two snorks.

"Jo-Jo?" I asked, "Jo-Jo is that you?"

"AllStar?" he asked, "It is me, I thought you were dead."

"I have Radio and Berry to thank for," I said, "They past away now."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Jo-Jo, "What about our friends?"

"Alive and well," I said, "Junior of course was ghoulified, but his condition isn't as bad as yours."

"Not as bad as it looks you mean?" he asked.

"I'm not going to mess with the details," I said.

"Well what are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm here to recover something Junior took from me, a Platinum Chip. Junior and my Uncle Strangesnork found themselves imprisoned. I have confronted with Bigweed and he said if I deal with you, I'll get the chip back and he'll let go of Strangesnork and Junior."

"Ironically," said Jo-Jo, "I was going to break them out, my very appearance scared the sea urchins when I came walking through. After a bitter conflict that lasted an hour, I barricaded myself in here and threatened to destroy the generator if they dare come in."

"Tell you what," I said, "I escort you out of the building and you head back to New Snorkland. Head to Junior's old house, it's been converted into a casino by our friends. Tell them I sent you once you arrived."

"Well thank you AllStar," said Jo-Jo, "I didn't know Snorkland is back up and running, and they call it New Snorkland now?"

I spent awhile asking him questions before I made an agreement to the sea urchins that Jo-Jo will be leaving the base and not to fire upon him, everyone watched as Jo-Jo swam out of the facility with fear. Once Jo-Jo is gone, I head back to Bigweed for the debriefing.

"I guess the crowbar isn't necessary," he said, "Well at least this problem is over."

"And the chip?" I asked.

Bigweed pulled out the Platinum Chip out from his blob ball via a tentacle and placed it in my hand, "Feel free to confront Junior as you leave, but I'm not letting him and your uncle go as we have unfinished business to tend with."

A sea urchin guided me to the prison where Junior and Strangesnork are being kept, the two snork ghouls were sitting on the bench and were surprised to see me. When the sea urchin leave the room, Junior spoke.

"What the snork?" he gasped, "You're still alive?"

"And with Platinum Chip in hand," I said, showing Junior the chip.

"And I suppose my brother stitched your skull back together," said Dr. Strangesnork, probably noticing the scar.

"Yup."

"How did you find us anyway?"

"Paid a visit to your lab and found a strand of Sea Urchin hair," I explained, "It was a gamble on finding Bigweed's base, and the gamble paid off."

"I guess I didn't blown out all of your brains," mumbled Junior.

"Now I have to asked, " I said as I held up the chip again, "What are you planning to do with this Platinum Chip and why?"

"That chip links up to the brains in the Tetris 86," said Junior, "Me and Strangesnork were planning on disabling the entire casino and steal the brains with it, Bigweed is in on it too but he prefers to be independent and steal the brains for his own purposes."

"Why do you want to steal a couple of snork brains?" I asked.

"They worth a lot of caps," said Junior, "So much caps is that one will be rich, stealing the brains will also mean taking control of New Snorkland."

"Well New Snorkland doesn't have a Governor of some sort," I said.

"Of course it doesn't, those brains are the Governor," said Junior, "They are hooked up to a network that controls everything, that chip will make it all possible and it can be used to help salvage them alive. Why is it so easy for you to simply walk in here and take the Platinum Chip with little effort? Bigweed is planning on this, that's why."

I should have seen this further, I should have known. Control the brains, control New Snorkland. There are people out there who still want to take complete control over it, and rule over all of the Snorks in the region. I was speechless, then I got a star-bright idea.

"Well?" asked Junior, "What are you going to do now?"

"How about this," I said as I pocketed the Platinum Chip, "I let you go."

"What?" asked Junior and Strangesnork in unison, they obviously didn't expect this.

I took out some lock-picking tools and picked the lock on the cell door, a click signaled that the door is unlock. To prove that it's unlock, I opened it just a millimeter. Only just. "Meet me at the Tetris 86," I said, "But I won't be waiting for you guys, you have to figure a way out of here by yourselves."

"Now you want in with the plot?" asked Strangesnork.

"I have my own reasons," I said, "You can have New Snorkland, but the brains are mine."

"What makes you think you have what it takes AllStar?" asked Junior.

"I saw the brains for myself, I looked into their eyes as they looked into mine. They look sad, they look like they're crying. There is something about them that will determine the fate of everything around here, and I'm going to find out what they're hiding."

"That sound's unusual," said Junior, "But it's worth a shot."

"Meet me at the Tetris 86 once your out of here," I said, "But I'm not going to be waiting for you guys."

Me and Occy walked out of the prison and walked out of Bigweed's base, without opposition or anything.

I sure hope I know what I'm doing, it's a big risk on letting them go like that. New Snorkland is in danger from another takeover, and if that's the case then I gotta protect the brains behind it. These brains saw something within me and I saw something within them. Whatever this Platinum Chip does, it's going to answer all my questions on who these brains really are. It's now or never, I gotta get to the Tetris 86 and fast.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Ch 6: Tetris

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The drive back to New Snorkland was quick, Occy stayed tucked in the cab as we passed by a hot zone of Snork Raider activity. The outlaws didn't seem to want to bother with me as I was speeding like crazy, no sense wasting all that energy on a fast target.

Once I got back inside New Snorkland, I dropped off the car and me and Occy continued on by foot. Seems that owning a car is expensive here is only for the wealthy, cars are however banned in New Snorkland due to overpopulation. Honestly, New Snorkland isn't that overpopulated.

Making my way back to Downtown, I approach the Tetris 86 casino. The whole place reminded me of Radio and Berry in every way, brown tetrominoes bricks line up the sidewalks and walls of the buildings in the familiar Tetris pattern. Neon lights in the tetrominoes colors that outlines the Tetris 86 logos flashes brightly, I took a deep breath and walked into the casino.

Of course this isn't my first time that I visited this casino, I came here sometimes just to see Gizmo. The brains in the vertical tube simply stare at us as we talk, they never stop staring at me.

Since I'm very trusted here, they don't search me for weapons. But to prove their trust to them, I hand over the small pistol Gizmo gave me before I head off to see the brains once more.

There they were, staring out awhile facing opposite directions from each other. I have no idea on how the brains are entertained, or how they are maintained. "Gizmo," I called out to him, the brains somehow heard me and turn towards me. Their eyes stare at me like no tomorrow, Gizmo seemed to noticed this.

"They missed you," said Gizmo, "You got the Platinum Chip back?"

"Indeed I did," I said as I pulled out the chip.

The brains began bobbing up and down at the sight of the chip, I don't know how they are able to move through the fluid in their jar. "Wow," said Gizmo, "Incredible."

"What is this chip for anyway?" I asked.

"Well since you nearly died in delivering it," said Gizmo, "I'm happy to take it off your hands."

I handed him the chip, I noticed the brains were eyeballing the chip. "You gotta few Tetris 86 chips for me?" I asked, "I had plans to stay for awhile, maybe get room here tonight."

"Oh of course," said Gizmo as he pulls out a blue poker chip and handed it to me, "Anything for you, besides the brains in the vat seems to like having you around."

I knew it would take awhile for Junior and Dr. Strangesnork to show up, so I decided to have some fun as they took their time. I approached the Blackjack table and sat down, I betted 5 poker chips and made the deal. The coupier tossed an Ace of Spades and a Seven of Clubs as my deck and he places a 4 of Diamonds on his deck followed by a covered card.

"Double down," I said.

The coupier adds a card to my deck and reveals the covered card, then put 3 more cards out. "Blackjack," he says.

I was pretty good at the game, after a few successful bet wins I increase the amount of money I'm betting. I spent hours playing Blackjack and to everyone's surprised I won 4,000 caps, easy peasy.

It was getting dark out, I took my spoils and turned it in for caps. Then I head for the main desk and asked for a hotel room, I soon received a key and head over to the Tetris 86's 2nd floor.

I looked for my hotel room number and unlocked the door, I can tell you is that the hotel room looked like any hotel room you find at any popular resort. It was very fancy and it had two beds and a refrigerator, "Hey Occy," I said, "You can sleep here if you want, I'm going downstairs to temporary end my troubles okay."

Occy nod and settles himself onto the bed and curls himself into the sleeping position, I simply left the hotel room and shut the door behind me. Heading back to the Casino floor, I had a seat at the bar stool and ordered myself a drink. The alcohol they're serving is called "Outback Moonshine," something made in the back country. They had it in bottles topped with bottle caps, due to the fact we're underwater.

I opened the bottle and started gulping it down, it taste surprisingly horrible at first and then it tasted great the next. The stuff numbs my pain on Radio's death, and my self-esteem plummets. The Outback Moonshine was a thick transparent liquid, and I wanted more. I simply ordered up round after round until my mind became cloudy and I received that buzz feeling, this was on my 6th round. And after that 6th round, I realized that I was wasted.

I hadn't been this stoned since that time I eaten poisoned reef berries, I can't tell what I'm feeling: silly or crazy, maybe insane. As the alcohol works through my bloodstream, I stumble out of my stool and try to find my way back to my hotel room. Wondering around like an idiot, I collapsed onto the floor and was just about to sleep on the floor when someone brought me back to my feet.

"By Neptune gramps," it was Gizmo, "You're drunk."

I let out a hiccup as he placed my arm over his shoulder. Since I was tired and drunk, I hadn't have the strength to carry my own body weight. Gizmo asked me where my hotel room was and he guided me towards it, I unlocked the door and Gizmo opened it.

Occy shot up and noticed me and Gizmo coming in, "Hey there Occy," said Gizmo, "AllStar here is wasted, he'll be back to normal in the morning so don't worry about him. The old snork has been through enough."

"You and Occy are old too," I muttered as Gizmo takes off my shirt and pants.

"I'm practically ageless," said Gizmo, "But you and Occy are still lifeforms."

"What about the nanobots inside my system?" I asked as Gizmo gets me into my own bed and pulls the covers over me, "What does that mean."

"AllStar," said Gizmo, "Even though Radio and Berry ain't alive, doesn't mean you don't stop living."

"Their death could be prevented," I muttered.

"So can their birth," said Gizmo.

I wish he hadn't said that, in fact the Seaworthy Twins were born accidentally. It was long before the apocalypse when I was out with my friends scowering the land outside of Snorkland where we found green metal barrels that turns out to be radioactive waste. I was stupid enough to cut a hole through the side of the barrel with a screw driver, then I slit my hand on the metal.

The blood made contact with the green goo oozing out and Radio formed out of the stuff, Berry also formed out of it when the barrels exploded. She hit hit her head hard on a nearby corral reef as she was propelled away from the explosion, she claimed that her skull split the coral reef in two.

That memory made me cry, tears fill my eyes as I shut them and cried. "I'm sorry grandpa," said Gizmo as he stroke the side of my head.

"Please don't call me grandpa," I said.

"Well AllStar," said Gizmo, "I'm sure the brains downstairs have pity for you, at least your finally letting it all out."

Gizmo left the room and I heard the door shut after the lights went out, I felt Occy's tentacles wrap around me as he coos softly. I hugged his head, even if the brain case made it uncomfortable to hug. A few minutes later, I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up with most of the alcohol out of my system. However, I had this massive headache and it doesn't feel good. "Morning," I heard a voice say as I stumble out of bed.

It was Gizmo as I managed to put on my clothes, "Hey Gizmo," I mumbled, "You need anything."

"We have a problem with the Platinum Chip," said Gizmo, "More like a computer problem."

This has caught my attention, "What do you mean a computer problem?" I asked.

"Turns out the Platinum Chip contains a load of digital information stored in quartz crystals," said Gizmo, "You see AllStar, it contains information to upgrade the Tetris 86 mainframe but we can't seem to get it working."

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Follow me," said Gizmo, "You're sure your sober enough to handle such a complicated task."

"I got a splitting headache but I'm sober enough," I said.

"Good."

I followed Gizmo downstairs as Occy follows behind, he led me to the brains where there is this control panel with the Platinum Chip in a slot, the brains seemed eager to get the Platinum Chip connected into the mainframe. "What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Stick your thumb on the Platinum Chip," said Gizmo, "It's a thumb print scanner, we had a hunch it can only scan you in since you were the one whose delivering it"

"Alright," I said, "Let's see."

I stick out my thumb and placed it over the thumb print scanner, then a electronic voice says, "Access Granted."

The chip pressed inwards like a button, and the entire casino soon acted like it had a mind of it's own. The lights dimmed and everything went green, LED screens showing recorded tetris games turned white as a green hammer and sickle appeared on them.

"We're locked in!" I heard someone says, "What's happening!"

"I think we're about to find out," I said.

Suddenly I heard two voices coming out of a speaker near the brain's vat, it was something I never expected to hear. "ALLSTAR!" they screamed in unison, "PAPPY!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Ch 7: Back To Back Tetris

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"What the?" I asked myself, "Who's that?"

"The brains old timer," said the voices again."

"Am I going insane?"

"We hear it too AllStar," said Gizmo, "Your not going insane, it's just coming from the speaker."

"Which is connected to us," said the female brain.

I calmed down and took a deep breath, "Who are you?" I asked.

"I can't believe you haven't pieced it together yet AllStar," said the male brain, "For 30 years after you found us you can't figure out who we are?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do we sound familiar?"

"Why yes, you do."

"And?"

I went silent, I couldn't figure out an answer.

"Dad it's us," said the male brains, "I'm sure you hadn't enjoyed our bodies from exploding in your face."

My eyes bulged out of my head as the brains stare directly into them, so much fright and joy coming together at once that I nearly passed out on the spot. I just simply collapse onto the ground, Gizmo got to his knees and tried to get me up. "Oh my Neptune," he gasped, "He's in shock."

"I'm fine," I said as I got back up to my feet, then I went up to the brain's vat and hugged it. "Radio, Berry, it's you!"

"It's us Pappy," said Radio.

"Dad?" asked Gizmo, "Oh my Neptune..."

"You can't get rid of us easily snorks," said Radio.

"But what happened?" I asked as I released my hug.

"I don't know," said Radio, "I couldn't remember how we got here, but allow me to explain our story."

"We were sleeping one night, we were dreaming." began Radio, "Nothing unusual, until I woke up. When I woke up, I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, I couldn't move, it's all black. I don't know what's going on, I felt like I was dead until I heard a voice. Berry's voice."

"It was unusual," explained Berry, "We can hear each other's thoughts, I was still sleeping when I heard Radio in distress. We were in pitch darkness for two weeks, what really saved us was the ability to communicate to each other. It's like connecting two computers together, you know what I mean?"

"It took us awhile until we figured out that we're only brains," explained Radio, "That's when we were discovered by familiar relatives. They walked up to us and were impress on what they see, for some reason I can only watch but that's it. It didn't take that long before we realized we're inside a casino, the Tetris 86."

"By the time the power was turned on, we soon discovered we are connected to a supercomputer of some sort. A computer that can control all of New Snorkland's electronics and defenses, it was incredible. We are able to see people through the eyes of security cameras, hear conversations with microphones on those cameras. It was amazing, me and Berry were watching New Snorkland redevelop. But we weren't part of it."

"Why couldn't you talk when I first found you?" I asked.

"We wanted to," said Radio and Berry in unison, "But we can't"

"I discovered we're missing a lot of programs which gives us god-like powers," explained Radio,"But those programs were within the Platinum Chip you just installed, so we were helpless at the time. Just watching you but unable to communicate hurts really bad, so bad that Berry started crying."

"That explains those eyes of yours," I said.

"We were suffering," explained Radio, "Someone doomed us to this fate, but I don't really care who and why. The problem I have to deal with is computer crashes and glitches which threatened o0ur survival, one computer crash made us slip into a coma for 5 years."

"That explains why you guys were cross-eyed," said Gizmo.

"Indeed, but thanks to our computer-programming skills we managed to make it." said Radio and Berry in unison.

"During those thirty years, we sit there helpless as snorks come by to gaze at us in amazement as other snorks play in the casino nearby." explained Radio, "We watch them gamble away caps, I was sure wishing I could gamble. But the Tetris Arcade games are something, as we can play against a snork awhile they weren't aware of it."

"How fun was that?" I asked.

"Really fun," said Berry, "Some snorks were so frustrated on loosing that security had to drag one outside for breaking down into insanity, it was inspiring."

"We were intelligent already," said Radio, "Before we became this, we always do math calculations. Doing math problems and playing Tetris passed the time, we even challenge snorks to those electronic chess games and still win. We beat everyone that they tried to come against us, they didn't know we were the opponent as they think they were facing the computer. Technically, we are cybernetic organisms hooked up to one."

"But what did I just do?" I asked.

"When you installed that Platinum Chip," began Radio, "You downloaded a ton of programs which enable us to take control of everything in Snorkland rather than to monitor it as we once did before, the Snorkland Nuclear Steam Plant, the lights, the robots, anything electronic, is now under our control. But the most important of them all was the ability to speak, all this power has made me and Berry become the benevolent dictators of New Snorkland."

"But I didn't want to rule Snorkland, I wanted to communicate to you more than anything else."

"All these years, I thought you were dead." I said, "But you were alive all this time but unable to communicate, unable to scream the fact that you are alive."

"Pretty much," said Radio and Berry in unison, "You might wanna get the gang together so they could meet here, we'll get on the radio and announce are comeback."

"We're taking over," said Radio, "As the benevolent dictators of New Snorkland, it's time to turn up the heat."

"Get your friends AllStar," insisted Berry, "We must meet them in person, there's so much to discuss."

I did what they requested, I swam towards the entrance as the twins turn the lights back on into the building. All in the while I'm thinking, "What have I just unleashed?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Ch 8: Meeting Of The Minds

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

I raced back to the Snork casino as fast as I can. Everywhere I turn, I see the Seaworthy Twin's influence began to take hold. There are these green octopuses called the Neuroctopus started appearing out of nowhere, they look like oridnary octopuses put they're green and they're very very smart. However these neuroctopuses are cyberpuses because they have a brain case and robotic three arms, so they're cybernetic organisms in a sense.

They jumped straight out of the ground and crawled away, I could see their brains through their transparent skull as they wonder about. They all reminded me of Occy because every Neuroctopus can trace their ancestry back to him.

When I got back to the Snork casino, Casey rushed up to me and hugged me. "What's going on AllStar?" she asked, "What are all these cyborg Neuroctopuses doing in New Snorkland, and what is that?"

I turned and saw a strange robot on metal treads moving nearby, this robot had what looks like a snork brain on it. I turned back to Casey and said, "An old friend of ours is back Casey," I said.

"Hey AllStar," called out Dimmy, "Listen to this!"

We rushed inside and I shut the door behind me, a techno version of Korobeiniki was playing on the radio. Then it went on to the news. "Greedings New Snorkland," said Radio and Berry in unison on the radio.

"This is Radio." said Radio.

"And Berry." said Berry.

"Seaworthy." said both in unison.

"And snorks you can HEAR OUR VOICE YEEHAAA!" cheered Radio and Berry in unison.

"But guys," said Radio as he tries to mimic the audience's thoughts, "How the snork are you talking from the dead and are broadcasting on the radio?"

"Well, I'll tell you," said Radio, "You know those two brains inside the Tetris 86, that's us! AllStar Seaworthy who was shot in the head by Wellington Junior the second has survived and managed to deliver a Platinum Chip filled with programs that allows me and Berry to take complete control of New Snorkland's electrical grid and robotic security forces."

"And so," said Berry.

"We're your new benevolent dictators of the New Snorkland," said Radio and Berry in unison.

"For thirty years," said Radio, "We've been waiting for a miracle like this, we have to thank AllStar for this. He's our father as some of you know. So thank you AllStar."

"As you may know," said Berry, "You are seeing Cyberpuses, Robobrains, Aquabots, and Masterminds cruising around New Snorkland. They are New Snorkland's security forces designed to protect you snorks but NOT to enforce the laws, so keep your wits about you because there are still critters still looking for lunch out there."

"We got a major issue at stake snorks so theirs no time to celebrate," said Radio, "Bigweed is alive after 164 years of silence, and he has become a mutated blob rather than a sea urchin. Ironically I used to date Lil' Seaweed, it went off well. Anyway he is planning on a complete take over of New Snorkland, again. There is no word about the Great Snork Nork, probably he's dead or something. But my Granduncle Dr. Strangesnork Seaworthy, a ghoul, has tried and failed to take over Snorkland and he and Wellington Wetworth the second ends up getting captured by Bigweed."

"For some reason AllStar managed to track down the Platinum Chip to him and got it back, then freed Strangesnork and Junior since Junior is an old friend and Strangesnork is family regardless. So everyone be alert, because war never changes."

"Let me guess," said Daffney, "You came here to tell us Radio and Berry is alive?"

"Yes," said AllStar, "He wants to see you guys, he has important details to discuss."

Suddenly Jo-Jo showed up out of nowhere, he looked like he has been sleeping. "Count me in," he said.

"Where we're going?" asked Casey.

"To the Tetris 86," I said.

"Beep beep," tooted Tooter.

"The Tetris 86?" asked Daffney, "Why there?"

"Cause that's where my kids are," said AllStar, "Well their brains are exactly."

Tooter turned off the radio as my friends followed me out the door, just in time to see a large tank roll by. But this tank doesn't seem right, it had a huge brain in a protective case instead of a turret. Probably this is the mastermind the twins mentioned on the radio.

"This is more weirder than the Outback," said Daffney.

Even though noticing the twin's cyborgs and robots starting to appear all over New Snorkland is a surprise, I began to suspect he has been planning this moment for a long time. When we arrived at the Tetris 86, a couple of robobrains were standing between the front doors as nearby snorks were awed at the sight of them. Once inside the Tetris 86, we noticed several snorks standing around in random spots in the casino as my parents stood nearby. Along with SmallStar.

Uncle Gallio is also there, along with Uncle Strangesnork and Junior. The twins must have gathered everyone here, I could see Tooter's parents in the far corner and Dimmy's dad playing a slot machine. The looks on all of their faces show utter shock, but Uncle Gallio and Uncle Strangesnork didn't seem so surprised.

"I can't believe Radio and Berry are alive for all these years," said Mrs. Seaworthy.

"The twins always win," said Radio and Berry in unison.

They focus their attention towards me as me and my friends approach, Occy sat nearby and looked on as I asked, "So what's happening?"

"Bigweed," said Radio, "The sea urchin is not a sea urchin anymore, he has become a hideous mutated blob. Personally I don't think he's hideous but I appreciate his endurance for tolerating his own condition. And of course you seen it for yourself."

"He didn't even have a face anymore," I said, "What happened to him?"

"Right after the apocalypse," began Radio, "I tried to kill Bigweed personally, the threat of him taking over is too great to ignore. Unfortunately I had infected him with the Forced Evolutionary Virus somehow before he fell into a radioactive crater made by one of mankind's atomic bombs, there he mutated into a blob that mimics a cell's appearance and characteristics. The fact of me and Berry still being alive enrages him just as greatly as you surviving a century under a coma."

"Are Uncle Strangesnork and Junior are on our side?" I asked.

"We have no choice," spat Junior, "Bigweed back stabbed at us."

"Not to mention he hates ghouls," muttered Strangesnork.

"The odds are against them if they oppose," said Berry, "The calculations of our arithmetic propose otherwise."

"Why?"

"Because me and Berry's deaths aren't enough to dampen New Snorkland's moral when the time comes," said Radio, "The Seaworthy Family did fine without me for 30 years, along with all the other snorks in Snorkland. The only snork who suffered from the false fact that we were dead, is you."

He sounded like he was disappointed for grieving his death, I felt crushed. Literally.

"Me?" I asked.

Radio sighed, as if he noticed the tone of my voice. "Look AllStar, we care about you." he said, "Those who hate you, respect you."

"We know you were grieving about us dad," said Berry, "We did the math and predicted it. Of course you care about us, but how you reacted to our false demise is what concerned us."

"It was my plan to rig our bodies to explode in the first place," said Radio, "It cheered everybody up but you, of course you haven't thought of the fact that we may be still alive somewhere. The empty skulls? Remember that? And finding us here? And for thirty years you failed to piece it all together just like every snork in our family? We literally suffered dad, not just from insomnia and unable to talk, but from the fact that we were unable to interact with you. Until now."

"I'm sorry Radio," I apologies, "I'm sorry Berry. Sorry for not seeing this sooner."

"It wouldn't matter if you found out AllStar," said Berry.

"Reason?" added Radio, "We can't interact with you. We can't talk to you. But this Platinum Chip lifts most of the burden off of us, we could ramble on about this subject for hours but we need to set this aside for the time being. Right now, we got Bigweed to discuss."

Suddenly, there was some gun fire outside and 4 sea urchins burst in. I caught a glimpse of the trashed remains of the Robobrains outside lie scattered all other the doorstep as the door shuts itself. "Well there you are you squishy little brains," said one of the sea urchins.

Oh oh, I thought, This is not good.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Ch 9: The Call Of Duty

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"What do you want?" asked the twins in unison.

"We're here to kill you," said the sea urchin.

"And what good will that do?" asked Radio, "We'll see about that."

A cyberpus burst out from the floor of the Tetris 86 casino, this cyberpus is different thought. It's eyes were as white as mine and not pink as the others, I soon realized that I know this cyberpus by heart...

"Rex," said Radio, "Dinner."

Rex looked at the sea urchins and growled, suddenly 4 more cyberpuses burst out of the ground. Outnumbered, they all attack the sea urchins at once with a blink of an eye. The cyberpuses soon disarmed them and incapacitated them before dragging them outside, after a few seconds we stopped hearing their screams.

"The foundations have been laid," said Radio, "A war with Bigweed is inevitable, it's time to take the fight to his doorstep."

"What do we need to do guys?" I asked.

"Simple," said Radio, "Get over to the Snorkland Nuclear Steam Plant. You know, the steam plant that used to run from the source but is now running off of a nuclear reactor. I already have calculated many potential scenarios and this is what I come up with. Bigweed must have been thinking that if he shutdown the Seaworthy Nuclear Steam Plant, it will cut off power to me and Berry's life-support systems and kill us. I got plenty of tricks from my sleeve, I have my own independent power supply and I don't rely on the Steam Plant at all."

"Of course he tried to send those henchmen after us," said Berry, "But we anticipated on that."

"Get your snork over to the Seaworthy Nuclear Steam Plant AllStar," said Radio, "Bigweed's forces are coming, I want you to help organize the partisan forces Travis set up."

"Alright," I said, "Consider it done."

Me and the gang turned towards the door, but my mom and dad stopped me. "AllStar," said my dad, "I best come with you, the power plant has changed a lot since the last time you visit."

"When was that?"

"164 years ago."

"Oh by the way," said the twins in unison, "There is a mastermind outside waiting for you, hitch a ride on it as it will help protect you from any sea urchin that comes by."

"Bye AllStar," said my mom.

"Bye brother," said SmallStar.

We pretty much said all of our goodbyes, then Junior swam up to us. "You know what AllStar," said Junior, "If I can't beat you, I'll join you in the fight against Bigweed."

"Looks like the entire gang is back together again," said Radio, "This is echoing the old days."

"It does, doesn't it?" I said.

"We'll try to provide some help once you get over to the plant," said Radio, "You'll be surprised, you can count on it."

Me and the gang got outside and noticed the cyberpuses eating the sea urchins on the pavement, they all looked at us for a brief second before they drag the corpses out of our way. A mastermind soon rolled up in front of the casino and said through a speaker, "You're hopping on?"

Without question, we all managed to take a seat behind the mastermind's gigantic dome. Soon it started to drive off, leaving imprints of its treads in the sand as it moves. "You'll get used to the thought of seeing me," said the mastermind, "I'm basically a type of tank, with a giant brain instead of a turret."

"How do you fight?" I asked.

"Shooting powerful mind-blasts that can cause concussions and trauma to the brain," explained the mastermind, "I can even take control of over anyone simultaneously, but I do have a limit."

A limit on controlling people I suppose, I wonder what happen if that limit is reached.

As we travel close to the steam plant, we began to encounter sea urchins who don't appear to look very friendly. The mastermind suddenly shot powerful bright blue ring of energy at the sea urchin, the sea urchin's head exploded with tremendous force despite the ring wasn't even near his head when it struck him. The mastermind shot machine gun fire rings at more sea urchins, all of them hit their targets and all the target's head's popped open like an exploding soda bottle.

"Whoa!" cried Junior! "I respect Radio now!"

When we reached the plant, the whole place was crawling with robobrains, cyberpuses, and several armed partisan squads. They were all armed to the teeth and ready for battle, I soon saw a large force of Bigweed's army marching towards the plant. My dad put his hand on my shoulder and I gave him my attention, "Son," he said, "Remember that I love you."

"Is there anything wrong dad?" I asked.

"This could be it," he said, "If that reactor were to meltdown, we would all succumb to radiation disease."

A scarey thought it seems, this may be it. We all got off the mastermind and the thing drove away to take up position, we all rushed inside the steam plant where several partisans gave us rifles. "Let's give Bigweed a New Snorkland welcome," said the snork as he handed me this fancy looking rifle, "This is called the Seaworthy Energy Rifle, it is pretty much a death ray designed by Radio Seaworthy and built by Dexter Seaworthy. Be warned, this high-tech weapon packs quite a punch."

"How hard?" I asked.

"A fist in the mouth then a sledgehammer to the top of your skull," he said, "Mix that with being trampled on and you'll know what it would feel like after being blown across the room."

"Holy Neptune," said a snork who was running inside in a state of panic, "They're hear, and they got Super Mutants!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Ch 10: Obliteration

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

I rushed to a nearby window to find sea urchins attacking at the yard outside the plant, many snorks were firing away awhile the Robobrains were taking careful shots at the sea urchins. The masterminds outside managed to "take control of some sea urchins" and made them fight on our side, I guess the mind control technology has paid off for the twins.

The fighting between us and the sea urchins was really bad, I tried to help out by aiming the energy rifle at a sea urchin. When I fired the rifle, a energy ball shot out of the rifle and struck a sea urchin dead on. He literally turned into dust, I was amazed by how powerful the rifle was as I nearly dropped it when it went off.

A snork came by and made this statement, "Here's an advice, make sure you have a good grip on that gun."

As the snork swam off, I resumed taking pot-shots at the sea urchins. With a good grip on the gun, I managed to annihilate any sea urchin that comes near the nuclear steam plant. It didn't take long for the sea urchins to discover my position, and a mini torpedo round went through my arm and slammed into the wall behind me. I stepped away from the window and grabbed my arm, blood was oozing out of it like crazy.

I soon watched as the wound sealed itself up almost instantly and the pain soon vanished, I soon remembered about Radio's nanomedicine technology on how he managed to cure the immune system. This reassuring aid helped me tolerate the fight, but for some reason I feel angry. I don't know why but this sudden rage made me fight more aggressively, my judgment managed to keep it in check as I fire away.

Ultimately the rifle seemed to recharge every time I fire a round, so I pace myself on using the rifle. Dodging mini torpedo rounds was difficult, I ran to many different windows and time myself before heading to the next. The pressure was on when we managed to push back Bigweed's army just an hour later, me and my gang soon regrouped and try to come up with another plan.

"Bigweed is on the run," said Casey, "We need to end this."

"Me, Junior, and Jo-Jo know where Bigweed is," I said, "There's no way for him to escape, he's permanently attached to a supercomputer like Radio and Berry."

"I'll stay here and hold up the fort," said my dad, "You best take take on Bigweed without me, there are things I need to get done."

"Okay dad," I said, "I wish you luck."

"Be careful son," said my dad.

So I ended up leading the way towards Bigweed's base, at least a large group of robobrains, masterminds, and cyberpuses were following us as we chase off Bigweed's army. We basically swam the entire way unopposed, probably because there isn't anyone to fight. New Snorkland depends on us trying to take down Bigweed himself, not his base.

I only wondered how easy would it be to take on Bigweed without getting killed, I think I figured out how.

As we approached Bigweed's base, we found the entire place surrounded with ground troops and artillery. So we let the twin's army clear the way for us, we watched as the army wipes out many of Bigweed's forces in little more than half an hour. Once the way is clear, we charged into the base without any opposition.

"So where is Bigweed AllStar?" asked Dimmy.

"Right here," I said, "Follow me."

I led the gang directly to Bigweed, to his blob form. I can tell they were scared when they first seen him, Daffney hadn't complained of ugliness because the sight of him is indescribable. I wasn't afraid, I had enough. I had enough of the death and carnage of my fellow snorks, we already taken care of Junior and now we have Bigweed to take care of. But this time, I'm not going to let Bigweed live.

When I approach him, he doesn't seemed to be angry.

"Lil' Seaweed actually ran away after she saw what happened to me," said Bigweed, "You don't seem afraid this time and..."

"I'm here to kill you," I sternly said.

"Oh really?" said Bigweed, "Well what makes you think you could kill me, even with the help of your friends?"

"The last thing we need around in New Snorkland is another oppressor threatening our lives," I said, "Snork Raiders are hereby enough to handle."

"Go ahead and try," said Bigweed, "See what happens."

Bigweed is gambling, I know it. He must have something in store for me, so I aimed the Seaworthy Rifle at his blubbery form and fired. He exploded with tremendous force, shooting me across the room. I hit my head against the wall and received the concussion. The last thing I remembered was green blobs of mutated flesh all over the place, what's left of Bigweed is now a pile of rubble and goo.

My vision soon went fuzzy, and I ended up blacking out.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Ch 11: Just One More Thing

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"AllStar!" I heard my name rang out, "AllStar! AllStar! Wake up! Please wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes and I saw my sister SmallStar right over me, I looked around and noticed that I'm in a Tetris 86 hotel room. "Hey!" called out SmallStar, "AllStar is up! He's awake!"

Within seconds, my friends came pouring into the room like crazy. My parents came to the foot of my bed just as in a hurry as well as Uncle Gallio, Uncle Strangesnork was no where in sight. "This is the second time I woke up from a head injury," I mumbled as I cracked a smile.

"Actually," said Casey, "Your head popped open like a watermelon, we thought you were killed until we saw the nanobots heal your skull right back up."

"Getting you outta there was hard enough," said Junior, "You should have seen it, the whole base exploded after you killed Bigweed."

"How's Radio and Berry?" I asked, "I need to see them, I need to tell them something."

"Alright," said Uncle Gallio, "Take it slow."

I managed to get off the bed without any help, but my legs seems to drop like noodles. Casey managed to hold me up as she walks me out of the room and back to the casino room where the brains are being kept. Once I stumbled into the room, Radio and Berry saw me and appear to be happy to see me. "And you were going to tell me something?" asked Radio.

Snork, he can read my thoughts or he must have eyes and ears everywhere. Casey let go of me as I stand before the twin's cyrogenic chamber, I took a deep breath and sighed. "I don't know how much more I could take Radio," I told him, "I'm reaching the limit of my endurance, I had enough."

"Had enough of what?" he asked.

"I had enough of life out there in the wasteland," I said as I pointed towards my right, "I had enough getting shot at, former rivals tried to kill me, dealing with your false deaths. And to top it off, I'm pretty much tired of everything."

"I know what you feel AllStar," said Berry, "We're tired too, I miss having a body. It seems without it, there's just no point in living."

"Truth is AllStar," said Radio, "We've been wishing we've been dead since the day we first grow old, nanobots can do so much to extend lifespans. But old age catches up to you quite fast."

"Why do you guys wanna die?" I asked.

"We were struggling," said Radio, "Spending most of a century thinking that you were dead has taken it's toll, not to mention daily survival against unfriendly snorks. I would have killed myself if I wanted to, but I chose not to. Yet."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't want to leave our children, our descendents, suffering from our actions," said Radio, "Snorkland would still be intact if we haven't panicked, I panicked. Your friends panicked, your family panicked, and your false death caused everybody's lives to be worse than it is."

"I'm sorry everyone," I said, "But I was thinking, why did we live this long? Why did you keep yourself and us alive?"

"For our children," said the twins in unison.

"You have to understand AllStar," explained Radio, "The real reason I kept most snorks and you alive is to make sure our descendents won't suffer, genetic diversity has dwindled to an unacceptable level to mother nature's standards and we are paying the price of it. I have to make decisions that I'm not proud of, impregnating Casey with your sperm sample is one. Getting Gallio and Strangesnork to reproduce is second. Maintaining the newly formed snorks is three."

Strangesnork came walking in from the bathroom, there was a confused look on his face. "Did I miss something?"

"No," said AllStar, "You didn't."

"Inbreeding is a problem," said Radio, "A real problem, mostly in our family where it's at it's worse. The reusing of genes made every generation after us dumber, they don't follow directions and they are terribly immature or over-mature. They're bodies, untone and sickly looking. Not very strong, but very agile. These inbreds are your childrens' childrens' children. And they are not doing to well.

"Did you reproduced?" I asked.

"Me and Berry did not reproduced biologically," said Radio, "Our genes are too dangerous to pass on."

"Too risky." said Berry.

"Too deadly," said Radio, "These genes would reek havoc on the population, probably create snorks who are so intellectual that they would be unbeatable. I don't want offspring AllStar and I have a reason why. I won't be able to control them, your failure on being a father is what hurts me most. You treat me as a friend, not a parent. And after Berry came along, you hadn't change the way you treated us. It's hurts bad, and that's why me and Berry played countless pranks on you."

I felt my feeling hurt, Radio of course sense this. "I'm sorry," I sniffled as I had my head down.

"No no AllStar," said the twins in unison, "We're sorry."

"I've should have spent time with you," said Radio, "Me and Berry rarely seen you in those pre-apocalyptic days, and now I'm regretting it. We've been selfish, me and Berry both. Whatever fun days we once had, they're now vivid memories."

"So that brings us back to our offspring," said Berry, "Seeing how we treating you is a show of power. As in, you have no authority over us. We just realised that in reproducing, our offspring will have different personalities and will probably want power to abuse. They'll kill us as a result, and so we did not breed. Instead we used your genes for your sake."

"Once your children were born, we raised them ourselves," said Radio, "Half-brothers and half-sisters were easy to work with, they all asked me who was their biological father. I told them who you were, and told them I was your son too. They all looked at me if I was stupid or something, but I was dead serious. 30 years went by and I had two generations ready, all were descendents of your friends."

"Me and Berry decided to make more scientists, since they are in high demand. So I taken one of Corkey's descendent's genes and managed to get a girl, once sexually mature I impregnated her with Gallio's seminal fluid sample and received a boy 9 months later. Then I impregnated her with Strangesnork's sample and got a girl. Then I had them both reproduced, and Dexter Seaworthy was brought into the world."

"Dexter," I muttered. Dexter was a purple snork who has a combination of Uncle Gallio's and Strangesnork's hair, he also has big round eyeglasses and his body was scrawny but his head was huge. I remembered his lab coat always clean, and remembered how physically weak he is but how incredibly smart he can be. "Where is he by the way?"

"On his way over," said Radio, "He should be here an hour ago."

Right on cue, Dexter stumbled in. He was wearing a green labcoat as always as he pushes his glasses back up his face, "Sorry I'm late," he said, "I forgotten where the Tetris 68 is."

"That's Tetris 86," said Radio.

"Whatever," grumbled Dexter.

"Here's a funny fact," said Berry, "When he acts nice, that's Gallio's genes. When he acts mean, that's Strangesnork's genes. When he builds amazing inventions, that's Gallio's genes. If he's forgetful, that's Strangesnork's genes."

"What?" asked Dexter, "I wasn't paying attention."

"Whose genes is that?" I asked, "Gallio or Strangesnork?"

"The grandmother," replied Radio.

"Why am I here?" asked Dexter.

"You spend to much time in the lab Dexter," said Radio, "You really need to get out once in awhile."

"The last time I get out," said Dexter, "Was when we blown the crap out of whats-his-face."

"Junior?" Radio asked.

"Yes Junior," said Dexter, "All that work has finally went up in a mushroom cloud, that was quite the fireworks. But why did you ask me to come here?"

"I need someone to help explain the dangers of inbreeding," said Radio, "You seemed to be a candidate of course."

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Who would have the most problems with being an inbred?" said Radio, "Those whose parents that are brothers and sisters, you fit the bill just fine."

"Snork, your right," said Dexter, "Help's to say that I'm not the only one."

"Of course your not," said Radio, "There are many snorks out there that has the same problem, and there isn't much they could do."

"So what's your point here Radio?" I asked.

"The snork race is at uncertain times," said Radio, "Inbreeding has damaged the next generation more and more, we need new genetic material and finding it isn't going to be easy."

"So we have to look elsewhere for I assume," I guessed.

"Your catching on quick, in fact it's the very reason why I kept all of you alive. It's not about me, it's about our race."

"Our race?" asked my dad.

"Yes of course," said Radio, "I control the nanobots running through all of your veins, I get to decide if you live or die. If all of you can at least fine some genetic material far from Snorkland, I'll make sure all of you will die peacefully."

"What if we don't?" asked Daffney.

"Your choices will result in your horrible demise," said Berry, "Such as being killed by someone or getting killed in some accident."

"You said we'll be able to live till we're 380 Radio," I said.

"Of course it's true guys," said Radio, "But I could extend the snork lifespan for so long, for this matter I'm not letting you leave this world until your descendents are living comfortable healthy lives."

"I know where to get some genetic material," I said, "The Snork Pole."

"The Snork Pole?" asked Radio, "Interestingly enough, that place became a toxic waste dump. Mankind had been dumping radioactive material there after the apocalypse, it went on for 40 years until it finally stopped. If your lucky, any friends you have there might be still alive. Well sort of if you know what I mean."

"Ghoulification," muttered Junior, "I know what it's like."

"A trip to the Snork Pole?" comment Casey, "I only wish Corky is here."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Ch 12: The Frozen Wasteland

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

What do you know, Me and the gang are going on a road trip to the Snork Pole. If its still there that is, I wonder how Radio and Berry knew anything about events far beyond New Snorkland. No matter, its best for the sake of my species to go check the Snork Pole for potential DNA. I only wish there isn't any radiation risk, they're tough enough to deal with already.

We loaded up the necessary equipment up on a flatbed truck, which is modified to carry large loads in the back. Junior seems to be the only one not enthused about the trip, he just stands there while most of us were loading the truck. I soon swam up to him and asked if anything is wrong, then he "expressed" his concerns.

"I'm not sure if anyone is alive in the Snork Pole," he said, "Cause as I recall, the Snork Pole has a small number of Snorks before the apocalypse. And even if there were some Snorks still alive, then there is a good chance they could be ghouls."

It makes sense, Radio claimed that the Snork Pole is polluted by the human's radioactive waste. Sounds like bad luck, but there must be more to it.

"So how are we're going to fuel this thing if it runs out of gas?" asked Jo-Jo as he looks under the hood of the truck.

"It's powered by a Nuclear Reactor," I explained, "These types of nuclear reactors are very efficient and will need a refill every 20 years."

"What kind of fuel you need for a Nuclear Engine?" asked Dimmy.

"Beats me," I said, "Only the twins know."

That got me thinking, how much knowledge do the Seaworthy Twins really know? Being intelligent in all, I just wonder where do they get all that knowledge. And how are they able to perform accurate mathematical calculations. I've thought about this as we boarded the truck, Jo-Jo was the one driving as I recall. He sat behind the wheel and turned around to look at us, "Is everyone ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," I muttered, not very enthusiastic there.

Jo-Jo soon faced the the front and starts up the engine, it sounded like a loud fart when the old thing roared to life. By the time Jo-Jo pulled out, everybody was worried from him to crash as I was deep inside my little world. Just thinking, thinking of how much does the twins know and if there's a limit.

Do you think it's possible for someone to know pretty much about everything in any subject? I don't believe it. Maybe the twins have access of a large data bank full of info about everything, maybe what's left of humanity's internet.

40 kilometers later, we reached the Snork Pole. It was evidenced with all the ice around, but something doesn't look right. We were seeing piles and piles of barrels marked with Nuclear warning signs, they were scattered all over the place. Radio is right about the toxic waste dump theory after all, but someone must have told him about this. But who?

"Wow," said Casey, "There's no sign of life anywhere, the aquasphere looks very green instead of blue."

"I wonder where is everybody," muttered Dimmy, he appears to be very frightened.

When we approach the Snork Pole village, we found it deserted. All the ice buildings were stained green and appear to be falling apart, nothing doesn't appear to be maintained or anything. I soon noticed a few signs of life, the garbage. Some of the trash lying around appears fresh, as if they were discarded not to recently. "There's someone here," I said to the group. That's when we heard something.

By the time we stopped, something crawled out of the shadows.

It was a snork ghoul, wearing the brown parka that the local snorks commonly wear in the Snork Pole. There was something wrong with the ghoul, he has his hands in front of his chest like he's praying and his knees where a bit bent. The way he moves astounded me, I'm beginning to believe he isn't a snork at all.

"He's a feral," said Jo-Jo, "It's just too obvious."

We were just 50 centimeters away from him. When he saw us, he let out a loud roar, then we heard more ghouls nearby. "Oh oh," said Junior, "We're screwed."

"Technically you and me aren't," said Jo-Jo, "Cause in reality we are both ghouls."

"You're the one who glows in the dark!" spat Junior.

Suddenly, feral ghouls wearing weathered parkas came running out of corridors and charged at us. "Step on it!" I screamed.

Jo-Jo floors the gas petal and made a speedy getaway, we all hang onto whatever we can hang on to. I'm beginning to wish Occy was here with us, he has enough arms to hang onto a spinning wheel. Just as it seems we are able to get away, the engine pops and then dies. What a waste of our luck it seems, so we all abandoned the truck and made a run for it.

The feral ghouls chased us all over the place, we even tried splitting up. After 30 minutes of being chased, me and my friends regrouped by slamming into one another. We hadn't seen it coming, we all just showed up all at once. As we lie groaning on the ground, we heard the feral ghouls approaching. Their distinctive foot steps are too easy to remember.

My snork, me and the gang were literally pinned in. Jo-Jo and Junior were shaking hands with all of us and saying goodbye because the feral ghouls want us, not them. I hang onto Casey as Tooter cries, I personally think I crapped myself back there.

Just as it seems to be all over, something got between us and the feral ghouls. It was someone wearing a parka, he just stood there as the feral snorks slowed down. Just looking at him, we were all silent. Everyone was silent. Suddenly the snork pulled out a glowing glob of goo and thrown it over the feral ghoul's heads, it landed somewhere out of sight and he thrown it quite hard.

All the feral ghouls turned around and went after the thing, by the time they're gone the snork turned around and faced us. He was a ghoul, his skin is glowing just like Jo-Jo. And he looks familiar. He soon developed a smile and appears he's about to cry, "I've never thought I'll see you guys ever again," he muttered, we instantly recognized him.

"Esky," I muttered, "Esky is that you?"

"AllStar?" said Esky, "It's been so long! In 164 years, all of you guys changed little."

"We know what happened here Esky," said Casey, "Radio told us."

"Radio?" asked Esky, "It's been years since I last heard from him, I think it was about 30 years ago since I last received is latest message. How is he?"

"He and his twin sister harvested their brains and hooked it up to a super-computer," I explained, "Snorkland is now reinhabited and renamed New Snorkland, our lives were sort of restored."

"Oh, your children are always that intelligent," chuckled Esky, "I'm sure he also told you that the humans have drilled for the oil well underneath the Snork Pole awhile they were dumping crud into it."

"No," said AllStar, "He hadn't told me that."

"Then I have to ask what are you doing here anyway, there isn't much here."

"We're looking for Snorks that could breed, but it seems there isn't any here."

"I'm what's left AllStar, everyone I know and loved is dead... or worse... turned into monsters..."

I could see the sorrow in Esky's eyes, I pitied him for his loss. I walked up to him and gave him a hug, Esky tried to push me back but I maintained my grip. "You've never really changed have you AllStar," said Esky.

"So there aren't any snorks here?" asked Jo-Jo.

"No," said Esky, "This whole place is dead."

I released my grip from Esky and faced the group, I soon began to loose hope for saving the snork race. "I don't think there's going to be a happy ending guys," I explained, "After all we been through, we are finally reaching that end."

Everyone gasped, they knew I would never give up. So why did I cracked. I didn't crack, I shatter.

"AllStar," said Casey.

"The only reason why Radio kept us alive is to make sure we right the wrongs of the past," said AllStar, "But we didn't do anything wrong, it happened and the twins seen it coming!"

Before the gang spoke their minds, I turned to Esky and asked "You wanna come back to New Snorkland with us?"

"Sure," said Esky, "What are you planning."

"Just you wait," I told him, "We're going to face my kids directly."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Ch 13: Enough Is Enough

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Once we got back to New Snorkland, I marched right into the Tetris 86 as all my friends followed behind. The casino wasn't crowded or anything, and Radio and Berry seemed surprised to see me. "Radio, Berry," I said, "We need to talk."

"Let me guess," said Radio, "You haven't found a single snork that is able to reproduce."

"True," I said, "But that's not why I'm here, I'm here because of you."

"I knew this was going to happen," said Radio, "You're here to provide constructive criticism, aren't you?"

Radio is a step ahead of me, he knew all along. This fueled my frustration, but soon I spilled it all out. "I wanna know how much you really know," I said, "Where the snork did you get all your info and how are you able to use that info to predict future events?"

"We do a lot of studying in our leisure time," said Berry, "Before and after the apocalypse, reading whatever books is out there."

"What about the human's internet?" I asked, "Or what's left of it?"

"Surprising of such leftovers of the Computer Age has a lot of advantages," said Radio, "But most of the crap on the internet is smeared with politics and sugar-coated with prejudice and false claims. We do a lot of research by observing the snork's behavior for any subject, producing a lot of uncertain and confusing results that coming up with conclusions presents a hard challenge. Due to 70 to 90 percent certainty.

"But how," I pressured, "How do you do what you do is what I wondered through your entire existence."

"I'm not sure," claimed Radio, "It comes naturally to me and Berry, I've asked myself that question a lot of times. Don't know how I got a lot of problems right, but it helps predict people's fates."

"And you figured that I was going to be dead after the apocalypse?"

Radio was speechless, Berry is silent as always. It seems that I'm finally getting the upper hand, there's something that he's not telling us.

"You must think I have a limit or something," said Radio.

"I didn't say if you have a limit or not."

"A limit of what?"

"I didn't say anything about any limit."

"Oh so you think there's a limit on how much I really know?"

"And are you assuming that?"

"I never assume."

"Then why did you brought up that question?"

Once again, Radio fell silent.

"Is there something your not telling me Radio?" I asked, "Something personal?"

Radio's still silent.

"What about you Berry?"

"What?" she asked, "I wasn't paying attention."

"I bet you're arguing with Radio with your thoughts," I said.

Berry fell silent, it seems that I've won this verbal fight. Has the twins reach their limit?

"Radio?" I asked.

After a short pause, Radio gave in. "Damn it dad," he said, "Why do you have to push me this far?"

"You push me further," I said, "There isn't no arguing with that."

He's cracking.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his electronic voice now sounds a bit shaky.

He's cracking some more.

"Ever since you came to the world," I began, "You've always been a real friend, but you never spend any time with me and my friends. And on those days when you spend time with us, you torment me one way or another. I understand that you care about me Radio and Berry, but why do you have to leave the very person who brought you to the world inside of a cave for more than 130 years? Probably forgotten in there, what would your mom say if she's still alive?"

He shattered, he literally broke down in tears.

"Okay! Okay!" he admitted, "You win AllStar! You win! Just please leave me alone!"

"And now you don't want to see me?" I asked, "What about you Berry?"

Berry remained silent as I heard Radio's electronic voice cries softly, I must have hurt his feelings really bad. "Berry?" I asked.

"I'm only just following along okay!" she snapped, her electronic voice sounds distraught and not angry. "Radio is all I have!"

"AllStar," muttered Casey behind me, I turned around and saw all my friends were staring at me (except Junior who was staring at the twin's brains with a smile on his face), "What has gotten into you."

"I don't know Casey," I said, "What I do know is that I can't put up with Radio and Berry anymore, all those years of misery not even necessary."

I walked past my friends and head for the exit, I didn't look back once I walked out of the Tetris 86.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Ch 14: Fixing Old Wounds

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

I simply went straight for home and sat at the foot of my front door, I thought long and hard about my actions as Occy didn't bother swimming up to me. I pretty much spent all day sitting there as I saw Gizmo approach, I got up and went inside my house without saying a word. As I pressed my back against the door, I heard Gizmo knock behind it, "AllStar," said Gizmo, "Please open up, you're not in trouble or anything."

I opened the door and Gizmo stood there with a frown on his face, he probably noticed I'm not happy either. "Is it true that Radio did terrorize you?" he asked, "Back before the apocalypse?"

"For crying out loud Gizmo," I said, "You were there, you saw it happen right before your very eyes."

"I don't know what you did but you hurt Radio and Berry pretty bad," said Gizmo, "Of course they saw it coming but he hasn't anticipated you would bring up about their mom, Radio seems to take it more personally than Berry though."

"Well he mostly turned out like his mom," said AllStar, "We've haven't called him momma's boy yet."

"What's gotten into you AllStar?" asked Gizmo, "This isn't like you at all, your sounding very snobby like Junior."

"I'm not sure," I explained, "Ever since Junior blew a chunk of my brain out, I've become more emotionally deranged. Anger tantrums of what not, what of an ironic twist of fate."

"You should go talk to the twins at night," said Gizmo, "For their sake."

"You know what," I said, "Your right, I should. It's my fault, but he played a much larger role in our relationship. He's right, I'm a horrible father."

"But a good friend," said Gizmo, "The way you scold him might do some good, but you have to figure that one out by yourself. I'm going to go now, I'll catch you later."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

I watch Gizmo swam off as I shut the door, I stood there for a moment and sighed. "I'm tired," I told myself, "Exhausted and bored, best to make peace to Radio after all he's done for us."

Radio and Berry has accomplish a lot of things in their lives, even though Radio seems to be the leader in all. Their math skills are so incredible, their knowledge is superior, I have to agree that he's very creative since I wouldn't be alive without him. That's what hurt the most, I owe my existence to him even though he's been a real terror to me.

You should have seen that time when Radio fired two rounds of a bean bag gun right into my rump, leaving two bruised imprints of 5 pointed stars the size of a snork fist. Everyone was talking about it for weeks after that, I can't seem to forgive him for that. He's great to have around in all, but he can get annoying sometimes.

I waited till midnight where I paid a visit to the Tetris 86, there wasn't much activity going on so this helps make things more private with me and the twins. When I approach their cyrogenic chamber, Radio was still crying as Berry was... being Berry (she was crossing her eyes). The twins didn't noticed me walking up, they were too distracted to react with anything. Without saying anything, I hugged his chamber.

Radio's electronic voice box stopped crying, I gave him a moment to let the thought of my presents sink in. "I'm sorry Radio," I said softly, "I'm sorry I neglected you."

"No AllStar," he responded, "I'm sorry for putting you in this position, I knew this was coming. The math says you should have done this 30 years ago anyway, but that didn't happen since I became this. So I've seen this coming, but I hadn't anticipated that you'll bring up about mom."

"You miss her?" I asked.

"I hadn't thought about her in a long time," he said, "I'm surprised she hadn't crossed my mind like, ever."

"Me neither," said Berry.

"You really have to make yourself useful Berry," said Radio.

"I do!" she insisted.

"In what?" I asked.

She hadn't come up with an answer, her brain turned and looked at me with confusion. "My snork," she said, "Your right, I really do need to do something."

"Besides doing math," said Radio.

"Don't make things difficult for me!" she pouted like a 4 year old child.

"Probably you forgotten about your mom is because Berry here looks and acts like her," I said.

"And I look like you," said Radio, "But with mom's personality."

"But there is something I need to ask you," I said, "Why have you been a terror to me?"

"What do you mean?" asked Radio.

"I'll give you an example, that time where you shot bean bags at my butt."

"Oh now I see. Truth is AllStar, I have no idea why. I just do so, probably it's in my blood."

"If your Uncle John was here, he'll might explain."

"Oh they seemed like a mythical figure now, it's time to move on. Of course, that will be the hard part due to the inbreeding in all."

"We'll find some genetic material. We shouldn't give up hope, even if there isn't out there."

"Well, you did brought back an old friend so that sort of counts. Even though he can't reproduce since he's a ghoul."

"Should we focus more attention on other things, I've been through more stuff than you Radio."

"Yes we should."

"Your feeling better."

"Not exactly ever since I ended up in this state, I miss having a body."

"Mostly me," said Berry, "It's best to let it go, I had my fun."

"So what are you going to do now AllStar?" asked Radio.

"Me?" I answered, "I wanted to spend time with you."

"Maybe you can take over Gizmo's job," said Radio, "I seemed to understand you after what he's been doing to me, listening him gibber for the next 100 year is something I'm not planning."

Here's what went down afterwords, I got a job at the Tetris 86. Gizmo seems okay with that, even though he didn't loose his job but I ended up becoming his co-worker. Things seemed to become normal afterwords, playing Jackblack once in awhile, maybe Tetris.

All my friends continue to operate their small casino as Junior went back working in his own casino, we both remain rivals but were still close friends. Not sure what happened to Jo-Jo and Esky after that, I hadn't heard from them since. But they're still out there, somewhere.

New Snorkland is still keeping out the raiders that are trying to get into Snorkland, on occasion you'll see the forcefield dome reveal itself once in awhile. Indicating something touched it, the news were mostly filled with death from outside as the outskirts outside of New Snorkland were covered with snork skeletons. Reminding me that war, war never changes.

**THE END!**


End file.
